


Kisses and Kittens

by jecrismonamis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jecrismonamis/pseuds/jecrismonamis





	Kisses and Kittens

He pressed his lips against hers, marveling at the warm, soft, supple skin, slick with arousal. Though he had no idea what he was doing, this felt right. Or at least satisfying. With his face between her legs, he looked up, her deep brown orbs meeting his soft navy pools. The look on her face told him he was off to a good start. His knowledge of the human anatomy was not inaccurate. His knowledge of how to please a woman sexually… Well that was a different matter. Female genitals were most typically compared to lips and felines. So treating it as such seemed a logical way to satiate the lust. He kissed a little more passionately, introducing his tongue. It was sweet, salty, and sour all at once. Though not the most pleasant flavor to begin with, he quickly learned to enjoy it. Meg shifted, tilting her hips back into the mattress with a soft moan. Instinctually, Cas wrapped his hands around her thighs, gently holding her legs apart. He kissed harder, creating a momentum with his tongue, slipping it inside her momentarily then licking upwards with a flick. She began to breathe heavily, soft whimpers escaping her lips as he dug his fingertips into the soft flesh of her legs. As she started to get noisy, Cas pulled his face away, replacing it with his hand. He petted the smooth, flawless skin, occasionally gliding a pair of fingers in between. He gently kissed the inside her thighs and drew a heart with his wet fingers on each spot. Apparently, this was considered teasing, and Meg was having none of it, because her hand immediately shot to Cas's head and grabbed a handful of his dark, thick hair, pushing his face back down between her legs. Cas gladly accepted the guidance and continued his momentum. Meg's body began to shiver and shake as he went on with more intensity. Her fingers still entwined in his hair, Cas could feel her begin to twitch and orgasm beneath his mouth. Her hips rocked forward as a beautiful cry of ecstasy escaped her lips. He kept his mouth persistent until he felt her body relax, hearing her sigh in the most pleasant of ways.

Cas crawled up the bed and lay down next to Meg, propping himself up on one arm. Though she still had her devilish smirk--which Cas would confess was what started this mess--her eyes had an infantile sparkle, like she was filled with light and joy for the first time in her life. As Cas pondered this, he realized it was probably true, to some extent. The thought that he brought joy to a demon peacefully made his skin crawl and his heart burst in the best and worst of ways. Instead of letting the thought linger, he simply snuggled up against her, whispering "You're beautiful," before kissing her on the cheek. He would have said he loved her, but she was drifting off to sleep. Another time, he thought. He'll make another occasion. He had to.


End file.
